Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Pandykins
Summary: Ryou loves his yami and after a night of thinking Bakura realizes he loves Ryou, too. With some help from a few friends can yami and hikari get together?
1. Does He Love Me?

Hey ppls this is my first fic so if it sucks really really bad pleez pleez pleez tell me! so uhh yeah this fic is about ryou and bakura and how they hook up. if its too sappy just tell me. i tend to get a little sappy -.-

Yami: HA!! a little sappy? by ra serena i've read what u hav in that notebook of urs and those fics between ryou and bakura are saaaaaaaaaappppyyyy!!

BlackRose: YAMI WTF R U DOIN HERE AND Y DID U GIVE OUT MY REAL NAME U STUPID RA FORSAKEN FOOL

Yami: Erm...by the power of Christmas?

BR:....................just for that u hav to do the disclaimers thing

Yami: FUCK U BIOTCH!!!

BR: Yami, there's children reading this

Yami: O.O woah....umm fine i'll do ur stupid disclaimers thing...clears throat Ahem, BlackRose does not own Yugioh and

if she did monkeys would prolly be the main thing in the show...

BR: HEY!!! MONKEYS WOULD NOT BE THE MAIN THING.......Bakura would!

Yami: Ra have mercy!

BR: On with the fic already!!!

((yami to hikari))

(hikari to yami)

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

_ryous journal entries_

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**Chapter 1 Does he love me?**

Ryou stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. Bakura had just given him one of his usual 'lessons' and this time he had gone too far. Ryou could barely move and he was quickly losing conciousness. '_I must make it up the stairs to my bedroom...then I can rest and tend to my injuries..' _Just then he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. It seems my pathetic excuse for a hikari can still move. I guess my lesson wasn't enough for you. It seems to me that you need an extra one." Bakura smirked. He loved to see fear in Ryou's eyes. It excited him, made him feel superior andpowerful.

"N-n-no p-please d-don't. I-I n-need s-s-some rest. I-I-I'm gonna pass out if I d-d-don't lay d-d-down..." As if on cue poor Ryou fell to the floor with a loud thud. Blood began to make a pool around him, making it look as if he had been shot in the chest. This surprised Bakura. Had he really done that much harm to cause that much blood? _'I feel so.......so bad that I did this to him. I'm so cruel and heartless...yet feelings just get in the way. They are a waste of time..'_ Despite what he thought, Bakura knew he couldn't leave his hikari in this state. So he picked him up bridal style and carried him into his room.

After laying Ryou down on his bed, Bakura retrieved the first-aid kit and began to patch Ryou up. He started first with his chest, popping bones back into the right place and putting gauze on some cuts. Next, he wrapped up Ryou's arm for a long gash ran down from Ryou's elbow to the palm of his hand. Bakura grimaced. There was so much blood. Even for him it was sickening.

Done with bandaging Ryou's wounds, Bakura sat down in Ryou's computer chair and glanced around the room. His eyes fell upon a black book with the word "Journal" written on it in silver print. This made Bakura curious and he quickly opened it.

Inside he found many journals entries done by Ryou. They were angsty and all of them told of Bakura's lessons and how much Ryou wished they would stop.

Bakura turned to the last journal entry. It had been written yesterday after one of his 'lessons.'

_Dear Journal,_

_Today after one of my lessons with Bakura, I realized something. I love Bakura. I know it may be hard to understand but it's true. I love him with all my heart. He's so evil and uncaring but behind that mask he puts on, I know there's a gentle, loving person. But if Bakura ever found out my feelings he would beat me to a bloody pulp and that I cannot risk. I mean, I know he definitely doesn't return my feelings, but there's something deep within me that tells me not to think that. It's quite strange. My one true wish is for Bakura to love me back and to tell me that he never meant to hurt me the way he did. I guess you can say that despite the pain, I love him. sigh Thank Ra Yugi told me to get this journal. Who knows what I might've done without it. Well, I must be going. I have school tomorrow and I must hide my cuts and bruises._

Bakura stared, mouth wide with shock. Ryou loved him? But how? And why? No one could love him. It was just something that didn't happen. Then another feeling struck through him. Guilt. Bakura felt so guilty that he could've screamed but he didn't want to wake his hikari. He felt so guilty, so unworthy, and cruel. He had hurt Ryou so badly that he had to hide the marks. That must've been why he always wore sweaters and jeans. He didnt't want anyone to find out.

Just then, Ryou stirred, causing Bakura to instantly go into his soul room. The only problem was that he left Ryou's journal open to the page he had read....

BR: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I BET U ALL THOUGHT I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPPIE A CLIFFY HUH?

WELL UR ALL WRONG!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yami: O.O woah.....

Bakura: wtf is wrong with her....

BR: O.O Bakura....is here? glomps bakura ur my favorite character!!!

Bakura: Erm.......ok?

Yami: no one ever likes me V.V

BR: Awwwwwww we like u Yami....

Yami:

BR:.....we just like Bakura more

Bakura: HAHAHAHA IN UR FACE PHARAOH!! THEY LIKE ME MORE!!

Yami: V.V

Ryou: What about me? Does anyone like me?

Bakura: smirks I do....hehehe

Ryou: hehehe

BR: O.O........woah continue the fic please....

Next Day

Ryou's POV

I awoke the next morning to find my journal opened to my most recent entry. Had my yami read my journal? I gasped. If he did.........no, I won't think about it. The wind probably just blew it open or something. Yeah, that's right. The wind, yes siree bob, just the wind.

I climbed out of bed to find all my wounds bandaged. "What the fuck?"

It wasn't like me to curse but this really puzzled me. H-h-had my yami bandaged my wounds? MY yami! Yami Bakura, the stealer of souls, had patched up his own doings. Holy shit monkeys! Maybe, maybe he cares for me....like I care for him. Wait! What am I thinking?! My yami care for me?! Ha! That was funny. I'm truly laughing right now. I'm such a kidder. Heh.......I would love it if he loved me.....

I shook those thoughts from my head and carefully walked downstairs. I prayed to every god I knew that my yami wouldn't be down there but unfortunately for me, someone up there hates me.

"Good morning, Ryou. Did you sleep well?" Bakura asked with a cheery smile on his face. Wait.....smile? Woah....and it looks like a genuine smile. Not a smirk or one that says 'I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get the fuck away from me.'

"Bakura, are you feeling alright? Did you bump your head last night or something. Are you high?!" I just had to ask. Nothing was impossible with my yami.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Uhhh....good I guess....yami, can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, Ryou dearest."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!" I really hadn't meant to scream it but I had to get my point across. If he was fooling around with me, I had to know.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Except that I'm lovesick." What did he just say? Lovesick? Who does he love? Is it me? Gah! That will never happen!

"Lovesick you say. Ummm if you don't mind me asking...who do you love exactly?"

"Marik." At this point in time my world just comes crashing down. Marik? He loves Marik? What does Marik have that I don't?

"I see. Well, I'm happy for you two." I put on my trademark smile and ran upstairs saying I had homework to do.

Thank ra I left when I did or my yami would've seen me crying and then he would know. I guess it wasn't him that read my journal.

I launched myself on my bed and cried my eyes out. Why did life have to be so hard for me?

Bakura's POV

I sighed. Why couldn't I just tell my Ryou that it was him I love. Yes, love. I had thought about what his journal said all night and I came to the conclusion that I love Ryou. I always felt bad after I beat him. And some nights I would even go into his room to watch him sleep. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So carefree and happy. I'm not afraid of rejection because I know he loves me back, but I don't deserve Ryou. After all I've put him through, I deserve to be kicked out.

I tapped into Ryou's thoughts to see what he was thinking. Guilt seared through me. My angel was crying because of what I had said. I guess he loves me so much that he can't bear me being with someone else. I'm not even really with Marik. We're just really close friends. He likes Ryou, though.......as a friend I mean. He knows I love him so he wouldn't dare like him as more than a friend. Besides, Marik's with his hikari, Malik.......uh oh. Ryou knows that. Sooner or later that's gonna kick in. Oh shit.

I ran up to Ryou's room as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. His door was open a bit so I peeked inside. There was my angel, crying his eyes out and stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. Wait, duffle bag? Oh shit! He's so heartbroken that he's leaving! Look what I did now! Dammit! I slammed my head against the wall in frustration. Big mistake. Ryou opened his door all the way and looked out.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"I'm leaving yami, you can have the house. I'm going to stay with Yugi and his yami for awhile or until I get my own apartment."

"Why the fuck are you doin' that?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just think, now Marik can move in or something."

"Ryou, you can't go!" Whoops, shouldn't have said.

"Why the fuck not?! What, do you still need a punching bag or something?"

"What's you're problem all of a sudden. Damn, talk about mood swings."

"Why do you care? Just let me leave in peace." He grabbed his bag and guitar case and headed down the stairs.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you anyways!" I heard him stop, then the door opened and it slammed shut.

I broke down crying. I had let my angel get away and he wasn't planning on coming back.

TBC

BR: That, my friends, is the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Yami: sniffles That was so sad....

Ryou: I would never leave Bakura like that you evil woman! Curse you!

BR: Erm.......review please. Chappie number 2 should be up in a few days.

Yami: sniffles Bye...


	2. Two Idiots and Missing Ryou

I have returned with chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! V.V I had a super huge science project that I had to work on. It was evil......yeah so anyways, thanks for the great reviews, you people are so kind. I feel so loved cries

Yami: suck it up, fool

BR: Yami.....go die or something

Yami: I'm already dead foolish mortal! DUH!!!

BR: yeah well.....I'll get Bakura to go after you!! SICK HIM BAKURA!!!!!!

Bakura: is making out with Ryou in the corner, totally oblivious

Yami: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG I'M SOOOOO SCARED!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

BR: just do the disclaimers thing -.-

Yami: grins, clears throat BlackRose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, McDonalds, Taco Bell, Arby's, Wendy's, or Subway, she also does not own Viagra. bows thank you, thank you, I love you all. waves

BR:................................no comment

Bakura: walks over to them hey, what'd I miss?

BR: KILL YAMI KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: smirks with pleasure! tackles Yami, starts beating the crap outta him

Yami: O.O...............fives minutes later Xx

BR: ehehehehehe...funny-ness....dies of laughter

Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE PHARAOH

BR: O.o.....calm down dude.......

Bakura: yeah well.....you were like, freaking out too.....so you calm down.....fool

BR:.........-.- shakes head on with the fic...

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**Chapter 2: two idiots and missing Ryou**

**One week later**

**Bakura's POV**

Damnit, it's been a fucking week since Ryou left. Already I've destroyed the microwave, set the kitchen table on fire, the cabinets are charred and the refrigerator has weird green stuff on the inside. Cooking isn't my only problem, either. I can't work any of these Ra damned, modern day contraptions. It's evil. Evil like me to be exact. Only, I'm evil in a good sense and that's evil in a...well...evil sense.....that didn't even make sense...Oh, and we can't forget the biggest problem I have.....I miss Ryou! I miss the way he blushes at pretty much everything and the way his nose scrunches up in disgust everytime I forget to flush the toilet and the way he sleeps at night. Damn, I miss that the most.

He always curls up onto his right side, facing the wall. His left arm rests lightly on the side of his slender body and his hair lays neatly on his pillow. I remember how I used to go in there and gently move his bangs away from his face. I never knew why I did that. Back then I thought I hated him....I guess I've always loved Ryou deep down...anyways, back to how he sleeps. His comforter always comes up to his chest and one foot usually sticks out from under it.He always sleeps in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt that's sometimes too big for him...wait....I just...I'm obsessed for Ra's sake!! I know how the boy sleeps! What has this emotion, love, done to me?!

**Regular POV**

Bakura sat on the couch ranting for what seemed like hours on his obsession of Ryou. It almost made him feel as if Ryou were really there. Just as he was drifting off, the doorbell rang, awaking Bakura with a start.

**Bakura's POV**

What the fuck is that?! ding dong Oh no.....it's Ra!! He's coming to get me for all the evil deeds I have done!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!

"NOOOO RA DON'T TAKE ME NOW!!! I NEED TO FIND RYOU AND CONFESS MY UNENDING LOVE FOR HIM!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T TAKE ME!!!! HAVE MERCY UPON MY PITIFUL SOUL, DEAR RA!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!"

Then I heard the front door open and a pair of footsteps....this is it...my time has come..somebody tell Ryou I love him....

"Sup, tomb robber buddy!" I whirl around and come face to face with two sets of purple eyes. One lavender and the other a darker purple. Oh great..._they_, are here. Joyous, joyous day!

"Hello, Malik." I greet casually, while inside I'm praying they didn't hear the thing about "my unending love for Ryou."

He and Marik take a seat on the couch and I sit on the arm of a nearby chair, still praying. That's when Marik pulls his hikari into his lap and laces his arms around his slender waist. My eyes narrow slightly. Damn them and their happy fucking relationship. I swear those two are like bunnies who got into a bottle of Viagra. It's rather disgusting if you ask me. I mean, they can't keep their hands off each other. It's either kissing, making out, sex, or just plain cuddling. It's sick! Some people might say that I'm jealous, but I'm not. Bakura, the King of Thieves, does not get jealous of a tomb keeper. No way would that ever happen.

Malik turns and faces me, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Where's Ryou?" he asks. Oh joy. How the hell am I supposed to tell them that Ryou ran away because I broke his heart? That's the thing. I can't or Marik will kill me. It's bad enough he beat the shit outta me when he found out I beat Ryou....good thing he doesn't know I still do occassionally......but, if he finds out I hurt him like that....bum bum buuuuu. I could be the late Bakura. He would be all like, "YOU STUPID TOMB ROBBER!!! YOU WENT AND BROKE HIS HEART EVEN THOUGH YOU SUPPOSEDLY LOVE HIM!!!!" I really don't need to deal with that right now.

"Um.....uhh....well ya see.....errr...Ryou is....he's....umm.....erm........uhh...." Nice job, Bakura. Smooth move. Just sit there and stutter like a fool some more.

"Bakura....where is Ryou?" This time Marik spoke. He had a sharp edge to his voice and sharp glare to his eyes. Even though I absolutely hate admitting it......I'm afraid of him sometimes. Well, I should just get it over with. No use in living anymore anyway. Ryou _is _gone after all.

"Okay......well, I kinda told Ryou that me and you were going out..and since he loves me that kinda broke his fragile little heart and he...well...he ran away to the pharaoh's...." I trailed off and looked at the floor, awaiting the first blow.

"You told him me and you were together and he believed it? Doesn't he know me and Malik are together?" Marik asked. I blinked. No punches, no kicks...nothing........sweet...

"Yeah, he believed me. He didn't question me or anything." I replied. I liked where this was going. No pain for me. Well, until Marik nailed me in jaw.

" WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"

"For lying to Ryou when you know you love him and that he loves you!!!!" Marik shouted. Damn, and it was all going so good. I sighed. Damn, damn it all.

"I know...I feel terrible...I've never been in love before, though...this emotion is strange to me..."

Marik helped me up and put a hand on my shoulder. He knew what I was feeling. He had gone through it, too. He also used to beat Malik, but then something changed him. So that's why when he found out I beat Ryou, he got super pissed off.

"You need to tell him, Bakura. He needs to know someone's there for him." Malik put in.

"Yeah....but what if....what if he doesn't believe me because...because of how I've treated him over the years?" I would love more than anything to just tell Ryou how I feel but there's no way in hell he'll believe me.

"Tomb robber, Ryou loves you. He is head over heels in love with you. You just need to tell him how you feel and that you're sorry...you are sorry, right?" Marik asked. I slapped my forehead. Some people...there's just no help for them and their stupidity.

"Of course I'm sorry, dumbass!!"

"Well excuse me. How the hell am I supposed to know, dumb fuck?!!" He yelled back.

"I know you aren't that stupid, fucktard!! Even though you act like it!!! I know there's some knowledge somewhere in that big head of yours!!!" Ooh, he just got majorly served. He hates when people say he has a big head because of his hair.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he turned his sharp glare to me. "What was that?"

"Ehehehehe....I'll be....over there!" And this is the part where I, Bakura, the greatest theif ever to steal from Egypt, runs like a scared bunny. I will admit it. I ran and ran and ran. I ran like a fucking cheetah. Up the stairs I went. Into Ryou's room and then into his closet. I sat on the floor for what felt like hours, shaking, awaiting what might happen.

"Pfft...fuck this, I'm gonna face my fears." I said confidently. I put Ryou's garbage can over my head as some protection and I grabbed a hockey stick that was in the closet. I was ready to kick some ass.

Down the stairs I went, humming an army tune to myself softly. I stopped in front of the doorway to the living room and slowly peeked in. And there, on my couch, was Marik and Malik...making out. I gagged. I almost puked, but I stopped myself just in time. It was disgusting. They were seriously sucking face....oh...there they go onto frenching it...great. Now I'll never be able to pull them away from each other....unless. I smirked. Muahahahahahaha!!! I am so evil.

I took a deep breath and then ran as fast as I could into the living room and jumped onto the couch. "YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA EEEEEEEEEEEEE YADA YADA YADA YADA EEEEEEEEEEEEE THE BRITISH ARE COMING YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Marik's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DUMBASS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could, which is pretty damn loud. Birds flew from their trees and babies started crying. Cars crashed and little children screamed and hid. Okay..maybe not, but it could happen.

"Yay, it worked!" Bakura cheered. What the fuck was he talking about? Oh.....oh......ohhhhh......ohhhhhhhhhh.....oh....ohhhhhhhhhh....I get it now. He was trying to get me and Malik away from each other. Pfft...jackass. We were have a nice make out session. Just cause he can't doesn't mean no one else should be able to.

"I hate you, Bakura. You ruined a great session I hope you know." Malik said distastefully, eyes narrowed. Such a good hikari he is. Makes me so proud....don't cry Marik, don't cry, be strong, be strong.

I couldn't help it though. I burst into tears. Malik looked surprised and Bakura rolled his eyes. I guess he read my mind. Grrrr, I wish I could do that. I wiped my eyes and hugged Malik. He instantly hugged me back. Damn, I love him so much.

Me and Malik continued to make out while Bakura sat on the couch and watched TV, looking extremely miffed. Poor soul. In time he will understand why we do what we do.

**Two Hours Later**

**Bakura's POV**

I sighed. Deeply and unhappily. Those two bunnies are still going at it. Jeez, don't they ever get tired? It's rather disturbing. And I still miss Ryou. God, do I miss him. I miss him so much. I wish he was here. I'm so lonely and depressed. I just wanna hold him and tell him how I feel. I need to hold him and tell him how I feel. I need to, need need need need need need.

I poked Marik in the back. Nothing. I poked him again. Still nothing. I poked him yet again, harder. Still nothing. This time I punched him, quick and hard, right in the back. That'll teach him.

He turned around abruptly. "What the fuck was that for?!?!?!?!"

"We're going to find Ryou. I need to tell him how I feel." I explained. His face softened, as did Malik's.

"Okay, we'll take our car." Marik responded. He got the keys out of his back pocket, grabbed my arm and Malik's, then ran out the door. Jeez, I thought I would be the eager one.

He and Malik got into the back seat. Wait a second. I'm not driving. "I'm not driving, this is your car, you can drive it." I said simply. They grinned.

"We won't help you if you don't drive....and besides, because you interrupted a session, you have to drive while we make up for lost time in the backseat." Malik stated. Damn that little bastard! Grrr..fine..I guess I can drive...

"Okay, fine, I'll drive." I rolled my eyes and got into the driver's seat. Marik handed me the keys and I stuck them in the egnition and fired the car up. This was going to be very interesting.

So I drove for awhile. I only thought about what I would say to Ryou and nothing else. It helped block out what was going on in the backseat. Then I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Malik looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He better not have to go to the bathroom...

"I'm hungry. Let's stop somewhere to eat." Pfft, no way in hell is that happening.

"No, we're going to look for Ryou and we're going to find him and I'm gonna tell him how I feel. We are not gonna take time out of our lives so you can eat. We are going along with the plan and it has nothing to do with feeding you. So shut the hell up and let me drive." Oh yeah, I rock. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Bakura SHALL rule you all!!!!......Erm....heh......It could happen...

Malik blinked. "But I'm hungry," he said again.

"I'm Bakura, nice to meet 'cha." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Can't this kid see I don't care? Talk about stupidity..

"B-b-but...." His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears that were clearly fake. "I'm h-h-hungry..." The tears spilled from his eyes, down his tan cheeks. Oh great.

"Tomb robber!!! Stop somewhere now!!!!" Marik yelled. Stupid Malik. He got me in trouble.

"Fine! I'll stop and we'll waste time!!" Malik smirked at me when Marik wasn't looking. Damn him. He knows he won..

So I drove on in search of somewhere to stop. There were so many places. Pfft, fuck this...I turned around and smacked Malik.

"What?" he asked.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Um....uhhh.....errr......uhhh....umm....uhhh.....erm...errr....uhh....umm.....I dunno.."

"Why couldn't you fuckin' say that in the first place. Listening to you say 'uh' and 'um' repeatedly for five minutes isn't very interesting." Oh yeah. I totally told him off. Heh...I rule..

"I dunno," he said again. This kid is really starting to piss me off. I'm really serious now.

"Malik...where...do..you....want...to...eat?" I asked slower this time. Maybe I went too fast for him last time.

"........What choices do I have?" Ra have mercy upon his soul. I'm so close to jumping back there and beating his ass.

"Taco Bell, McDonald's, or Subway." I answered. "Pick one."

"I want Wendy's!" he yelled. Okay, he is really stupid. Was Wendy's one of those choices? No, don't think so. What a dumbass.

"Wendy's wasn't a choice dumb fuck!!"

"What are the choices again?" Oh my Ra.....He's dead. I jumped into the back and started strangling Malik. Marik had to literally pry me off and it wasn't easy, etither.

"Let me at him, Marik!!" I ordered. How dare he stop me.

"No! You aren't killing Malik. Now, because you can't decide where to go, I will. We're going to Arby's. Hop to it, tomb robber." Marik instructed. Damn him. Erg...even though I didn't want to, I crawled back up front and into the driver's seat and started driving down the street to Arby's. Those two dumbasses will get what's coming to them. Oh yes they will. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!..........Hehe.....funny-ness....heh...

TBC

BR: There ye have it folks. Chapter two. Hope ye enjoyed it.

Yami: spins around in a chair WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

BR: O.O

Ryou: O.o

Bakura: takes a few pictures, starts laughing

BR: Um...okay then.....review please, if you do I'll buy you a happy meal. YAY HAPPY MEALS!!!

Bakura:.........................review and save her poor soul..

Ryou: yes, yes, please do...if you review I will give you a nice kiss on the cheek

Bakura: w-what?

Ryou: kisses him passionately

Bakura: kisses back

Yami: WEEEEEEEEEEE REMEBER TO REVIEW!!!!! spins on his chair so fast that he falls off and passes out


	3. Forgetting Those Who We Detest

I have returned with chapter three! YAY! Heh...I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two. I worked really hard on that and if you didn't like it then you can go screw a pole!...OO...sorry...heh...stress overload..

Yami:...nah, you're just a retard

BR:glares: at least I don't have a big freakin' head!

Yami: IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY HAIR IS LIKE THIS!

BR:...yami...I know you gel that...you think it makes you look...sexy...:gags:...yeah right...

Yami:...pfft...that's coming from someone who likes the tomb robber...

BR: DO NOT INSULT THE ALMIGHTY THEIF KING :tackles yami, starts beating the crap outta him:

Yami: OO not again!...:ten minutes later: Xx

Bakura: woah...cool...

Yami: Xx

BR:laughs maniacally: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT PHARAOH!

Bakura: OO:hides behind Ryou:

Ryou: OO...:runs into the nearest closet, dragging Bakura with him:

BR:pokes yami: wake up...you must do the disclaimers..

Yami:stands up, clears throat: BlackRose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Arby's or any of the sodas.:bows: thank you, thank you :waves at the readers:

BR:shakes head: on with chapter three...oh and a quick note..the cashier at Arby's is supposed to be my lit. teacher, Mrs.Thomas, who is a major, class A bitch.

((yami to hikari))

(hikari to yami)

_Ryou's journal entries_

**song lyrics, POV changes, **

_**flash backs**_

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

**Chapter Three: Forgetting Those Who We Detest**

**Ryou's POV**

It's been a week since I left. I wonder how Bakura's doing. I wonder why he lied to me, saying he was going out with Marik. It may have taken some time to realize that Marik and Malik were together, but I did after awhile. Why would he lie to me, though? I don't understand it! I need to speak with him, I need to ask him! But...what if he doesn't want to see me...he did say he didn't need me...

_**Flash Back**_

_**"Ryou, you can't go!" Bakura yelled after me as I walked down the steps. **_

_**"Why the fuck not? You still need a punching bag!" I called back to him. **_

_**"What's your problem all of a sudden? Damn, talk about mood swings." he replied. **_

_**"Why do you care? Just let me leave in peace." I grabbed my guitar case and bag, ready to leave. This was it. I was breaking free.**_

_**"Fine! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you anyways!" he yelled. Tears streamed down my ivory cheeks. He's right. He doesn't need me. I picked up my bags and walked over to the door. I opened it, and stepped out. Closing the door, I swear I heard Bakura crying, but it was just an illusion created by my mind. He would never cry over me. Never. I walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Yugi would let me stay with him. Maybe, I can finally get over my obsession of Bakura and move on...maybe...I could forget Bakura completely...**_

_**End Flash Back**_

I had forgotten about Bakura...only slightly, though. I wanted to forget him..to rid myself of him forever, but I just couldn't. Something was telling me that if I stopped loving him, I would be making a mistake. And I listened to that inner voice of mine. I never stopped loving Bakura. And now..I think I need to tell him...I need to tell him how I feel. I just need to..

I guess I had been so deep in thought that I didn't realize Yugi had opened my bedroom door and was sitting on my bed. I jumped slightly, then blushed when I realized why. I had been afraid of Yugi. How pathetic that is..

"Oh! I'm sorry to startle you. It's just, you were up here for so long and I was worried something was wrong." he explained. That's Yugi for you. Always caring for everyone else before himself. At least I have such a good friend to always be there for me.

"No, it's alright. I guess I was up here for quite some time. I'm fine, though. Just thinking." I smiled to reassure him I was okay.

"Thinking? About what?" he asked. Do I tell him? He is my best friend after all..

"Bakura." His eyes grew large. Why was he so surprised..oh yeah..he doesn't know I love Bakura. He thinks I left because I couldn't stand the beatings.

"You were thinking about him! Why, Ryou!" I sighed. I guess it's time I tell him.

"Yugi...I love Bakura. With all my heart, soul, and mind. And I didn't leave because of the beatings. I left because he told me that he was seeing Marik...then, just a few days ago, I realized he lied. So, I was thinking about maybe going to go see Bakura and talk to him about some things." Yugi looked shocked. His mouth was open slightly and he just stared at me. I didn't know it was _that_ surprising.

"You...you love Bakura?" he asked after a few minutes of getting over his shock. I nodded. He sighed and nodded back. "I guess you should go talk to him then. Find out what's going on." I smiled softly. At least he understands..yet, why shouldn't he? He and his own yami are together.

"I will tomorrow. I'll go see him in the afternoon." Yeah, that'll be great. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something...

"You sure you want to go alone...he migh..he might.." Yugi trailed off, afraid to say those last few words. I sighed.

"Yugi...maybe he's changed..you never know...and..even if he does hit me...I'll still tell him how I feel," I said confidently. A little too confidently for me. That must be why Yugi's eyes widened slightly at hearing my words.

"Okay, Ryou, I understand where you're going with this...but, promise me..that if anything happens...you'll tell me." Yugi said after a few moments of silence.

I nodded. "Sure, Yugi..I promise." He smiled and nodded. Then he got up and walked over to the door.

"Dinner's ready, so we better head down. Yami made something special tonight..or at least that's what he says." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully at his yami's antics. "Sometimes I swear he thinks he's Emeril or something." I chuckled. I imagined Yami in a white apron that said "Kiss the Cook" and a white chef's hat on and burst out laughing. Yugi turned to stare at me. "What? Did I say something funny?" He looked confused.

"Um...no..just..uhh...random laughing...I do that sometimes." I nodded in self agreement. Hopefully he bought that..

"Oh..okay then..." Yugi trailed off and smiled slightly, then shook his head. He continued to walk down the steps, muttering to himself. I caught the words.."crazy friends, random laughing, odd yami" in his conversation with himself. I chuckled slightly. Yugi was an odd one at times.

**Bakura's POV**

Marik, Malik, and I were standing in a line at Arby's, waiting for our turn. Correction..I was waiting in line. Marik and Malik went off to go find a booth. Pfft..lazy jackasses...can't even handle waiting in line for a half hour. Ooh, the dude in front of me just left and that means it's my turn! Yay! I walked up to the cashier person slowly.

"Hello, welcome to Arby's, may I take your order?" she said in a droning voice. Wow, guess this job is boring...pfft...she looks like a lowlife, so it fits her perfectly.

"Uhh, yeah. I'll have a number five with extra pickles and a Coke, a number seven and a Pepsi, and a number three, hold the onions, with a Sprite." I told her. I hope I got it right...

"Do you want fries with that?" she asked in her droning voice. What the hell. The combo meals come with fries. Stupid bitch, they'll hire anyone these days it seems.

"Uhh..no..." She looked at me for a second.

"Want some ketchup?"...What..the...fuck..

"No...I want my Ra damn food, lady. What's your name anyways?" I looked closer to her work uniform and saw her button that said "Hi, My name is Ann Marie"..okay then..well...Ann Marie was in for some serious punishment if she didn't hand over my goddamn food.

"Fries, sir?" Dude..she is so dead. I took a deep breath.

"NO, YOU RA FORSAKEN FOOL! I DO NOT WANT FREAKIN' FRIES I WANT MY FUCKING FOOD. NOW GIVE ME THE RA DAMNED FOOD BEFORE I SEND YOUR LOWLIFE ASS TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Oh yeah. I took care of that biznotch. Heh..I rule.

"Where's the Shadow Realm? Who's Ra?" she asked retardedly.

"Where's the manager guy of this place!" I yelled loudly, hoping he would hear me. And to my surprise..he did.

"Yes? I am the manager. How may I help you, sir?" he asked in a strong British accent. Is this guy mocking me? If he is...he's dead.

"I want my fucking food...now." I said sternly, shooting him an ice cold glare.

"Okie dokes, sir! Calvin, get this man some food!" This Calvin guy came out with my order and handed me the tray. I took it from him and went to go find Marik and Malik. Pfft...stupid dumbass Arby people..grr..they piss me off. If they work in a fast food joint, they're evil..

It didn't take long to find the two crazy blondes. They were tormenting some old guy. They started the fun without me! They are so hurtful! I slammed the tray down onto the table, catching both their attention and the attention of every other fool in the joint. I glared at them all and sat down. Pathetic, mortal fools.

"Here ya go, " I said and pushed the try of food forward. Marik searched through the bag and then looked at me.

"This isn't what we wanted."

**The Next Day...**

**Ryou's POV**

It was nearing 1 o'clock and I was getting ready to go see my beloved Bakura. I was extremely nervous that I was going to spill all this emotions to him, but I knew it had to be done. Slipping my coat on, I waved to Yugi and Yami, then headed out the door.

It was a warm spring day and a gentle breeze blew, softly caressing my face. It was such a nice day, perfect for telling someone that you're madly in love with them. I snorted. Yeah, if they didn't hate you back!

I rounded the corner and saw my house only a few feet away. I walked up the small walkway and up to the front door. I knocked softly a few times. I heard some shuffling, then the door slowly opened.

**Bakura's POV**

I had been lying on the couch, perfectly content, when I heard a soft knocking on the front door. I swear...if it's Marik and Malik..they both die. I got up from the couch, making sure to put on my most terrifying glare. I opened the door to find not Marik and Malik, but my sweet, angelic Ryou.

"Hey, Bakura," he greeted quietly, looking into my eyes. My face softened.

"Ryou.."

TBC

BR: Mwahahahahaha! suffer from my cliffhanger!

Yami:...how bout no...

BR:glares: do you want me to hurt you again?

Yami: O.O no:hides:

BR: yeah, that's right.

Ryou:spins around on a chair:

Bakura:...I want some coffee...:walks off:

BR:...please review, I won't update till I get 25 reviews...oh come on, it's not that bad! just tell all your friends to read and review then have them tell their friends to read and review and then they can-

Yami: they get the point, fool

BR: go die or something! but..like I was saying...25 reviews...then I shall update...:snickers:


	4. Heartbreaker On The Job

I have returned with the fourth chapter! wooooo! thank you all so much for the great reviews. oh and to say something...this fic is NOT going to be a lemon fic. i cannot write that. dreadfully sorry to everyone...but...please continue to read my fic:gets down on knees: PLEASE!

Yami: don't do it! do NOT continue to read this! if you do...i will send you to the Shadow Realm:laughs evilly:

BR:...ooh, scary...:eyes roll:

Yami:...oh shut your face...we all hate you...

BR: ya know Yami, I was gonna have a nice scene between you and Yugi but it seems that ain't gonna happen now

Yugi:comes from nowhere and smacks Yami:

Yami: hikari! what was that for!

Yugi: for being a dumbass!

Yami: V.V

BR:...heh..I love causing problems..Yami, do the disclaimers..now

Yami:sighs: BlackRose does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that you might see in this fic. :sighs again, walks away:

BR:...poor guy...oh well! on with the fic!

_**lyrics**_

_Ryou's journal entries_

_flash backs_

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**

**Chapter Four: Heartbreaker On The Job**

**Bakura's POV**

"Ryou..." I said softly. Then, without knowing what I was doing, I pulled the slender boy into my arms and hugged him tightly. Oh, Ra, I've waited for this moment for too long, way too long. I felt him wrap his arms around me and return the hug, just as tightly as I had given it to him. He pulled away slowly, as if he didn't want to, and looked me straight in the eyes. His chocolate orbs bore into my own coffee colored ones.

"Bakura, we need to talk" he said, motioning for us to go inside. I nodded and let him go ahead me, then I closed the door and followed him into the living room. He took a seat on the cream colored couch and I sat on the arm of a nearby lounge chair.

"Why did you lie to me, Bakura" he asked after a moment's silence. I stared at him, confused. What was he talking about?

"When did I lie to you" I asked with a cold voice, colder than I had wanted it to be. He cringed slightly at my tone, but went on with what he needed to say.

"You told me that you were going out with Marik, but he's going out with Malik. You lied to me. Why" He looked me in the eyes again, awaiting a truthful answer. I sighed deeply. Should I tell him?

"Ryou...I...I'm sorry I lied to you but...it was the only way.." I trailed off, not knowing how to say the rest.

"Only way for what, Bakura" He sensed my hesitation, then added"you can tell me anything. I would never judge you." I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Ryou...I...I..I lo" I was cut off when the phone suddenly rang. Blasted technology. I reached for it, but Ryou had beat me to it.

He pulled the phone wire out of the wall, then turned back and faced me. "You were saying"

"Ryou...I lied to you because...because I...I was drunk, Ryou. I had gone out drinking that night while you were sleeping. I was out late and when you had woken up...I was still screwed up by all the beer I had drank." I sighed. Why did I lie to him? Why didn't I just tell him the truth? His eyes filled with different emotions. I probed his mind to read them. Sadness, anger, confusion, nervousness...they were all rushing through his head.

"Oh...okay then.." he sighed heavily. "Bakura..can I ask you something"

"Sure, Ryou, anything." I told him.

"Well...I work at this bar and...this one person I work with..well I...I like him...a lot..and..I think he likes me back...should I ask him out" My heart stopped beating in my chest. He likes someone else! No...this isn't happening..this can't happen. No..my chance is gone now..I'll never be able to have Ryou.

"I...I...I think you should go for it" I told him. I want him to be happy..and I guess...I'm just not the person for that job. I sighed heavily and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Thanks. I think I will tonight at work." He smiled one of those innocent smiles that always used to drive me crazy..well..they still do.

"Good luck. I'm sure he'll say yes." I told him reassuringly. He nodded and smiled again.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get back to Yugi's and change into my work uniform." I nodded. Wait..I need to ask him where he works.

"Ryou, where do you work"

"Planet Bang. Why"

"Planet Bang" I asked. What a weird name.

"Yeah, it's a new night club that opened up about three weeks ago. It's a cool place. Why did you want to know" he asked again.

"Oh..just wondering. Maybe I'll stop by one of these days for a drink or something." He nodded.

"Well, I better run. Bye, Bakura." he quickly hugged me and then walked over to the door, opened it, and left. I sat on the couch as warm tears made their way down my cheeks. Why did it have to be this way?

**Ryou's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets. Yes, it was true someone at work liked me..but I don't like him back. Why didn't I just tell Bakura my feelings for him? I could be in his arms right now, kissing him gently, telling him how much he means to me. I ruined it all when I lied and said I like Mark. Mark's cool..but..I love Bakura..I need him..he completes me. I sighed and trudged into the Kame Game Shop, then up the stairs to my bedroom. I still needed to get ready for work. I grabbed my uniform from my closet and then headed down the hall to the bathroom. A nice shower would help me clear my thoughts.

**Bakura's POV**

I was going to Planet Bang tonight. There's no way in hell that this guy Ryou likes is gonna get him. I'm gonna confess my feelings for him and that's final. I don't care if he likes someone else. I know he loves me and this other guy can fuck off and go to hell. I need my Ryou and tonight I'm going to get him. I'll send this other prick to the fucking Shadow Realm if I have to.

I changed into tight, black leather pants and a tight, black tank top. Then, putting my black trench coat on, I walked out to my black Aztec. Actually, it's Ryou's car but..oh well. Now...if I'm correct..I believe that Planet Bang is down the street from that Starbucks...yeah..two rights..a left..yeah yeah..

I backed out of the driveway and started down the street, deep in thought. All I have to do is tell him the truth. Just say"Ryou, I love you." That's all. Simple. Simple simple simple...yeah...if it's so fucking simple then why the hell am I so fucking nervous! Damn this all. I should've just fucking told him how I felt earlier today, but nooooo I had to get all fuckin' nervous and back out.

I turned the cd player on and stuck in my The Used cd. I quickly changed it to number two, my favorite song. As it started playing, I quietly sang along.

_**Seemed to stop my breath**_

_**My head on your chest**_

_**Waiting to cave in**_

_**From the bottom of my...**_

_**Hear your voice again**_

_**Could we dim the sun**_

_**And wonder where we've been**_

_**Maybe you and me **_

_**So kiss me like you did**_

_**My heart stopped beating**_

_**Such a softer sin**_

_**(I'm melting, I'm melting)**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Like my first time**_

_**That I caught fire**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Lay with me**_

_**Now**_

_**Never caught my breath**_

_**Every second I'm without you I'm a mess**_

_**Ever know each other**_

_**Trust these words are stones**_

_**why cuts aren't healing**_

_**Learning how to love**_

_**I'm melting**_

It reminded me so much of Ryou, that two tears made their way down my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry. If I lost Ryou tonight..I would never be able to have him. That's why I need to tell him so badly. I will not lose the only thing I have that's worth living for!

I pulled into the parking lot of Planet Bang. Where the hell was I supposed to park! It's fucking packed! Sighing, I knew I could waste no time. I drove around until I found a spot behind the building. Turning the car off, I locked the doors and got out. I walked back around front and went to the front of the line. Using my mind controlling powers, I had the bouncer let me in without the long wait. Ah, shadow powers rock. Now..where was Ryou...

**Ryou's POV**

I sighed deeply. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Yet, it's the only way for me to get over Bakura once and for all. Yes, he has changed, but it's clear he doesn't love me. He may like me, but he doesn't return the feelings I want him to.

I walked over to Mark cautiously. He had his back turned, taking an order from someone across the bar. Once he was done, I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, saw me, and smiled.

"Hey, Ryou. What's up"

"Um...Mark..can I talk to you" I asked timidly. Even though I didn't really like him, I was still nervous. I know, I know. It's wrong that I'm leading him on but, I'm sure that I'll learn to love Mark as much as I do Bakura...correction..as much as I _did_ Bakura.

"Sure, Ryou. Let's go." He took my arm gently and led me into the back storage room. "So, what's on your mind"

"Well...Mark...I...I...you see...I really like you..and...and I..well..I was wondering...if maybe...maybe you'd like to...go out with me" I blushed slightly. This was embarrasing. His face lit up.

"I'd love to, Ryou" He hugged me gently and kissed me softly on the lips. I blinked and kissed him back. He pulled away and took my hand. "We better get back out there. The customers might start a riot." I chuckled. Loving him won't be that hard to do.

We went back out to the bar and started doing our regular shifts, occasionally shooting each other small smiles. I did it. I no longer love Bakura.

**Bakura's POV**

I pulled up a stool at the bar and waited patiently for someone to come and get my drink. That's when I saw him. Ryou was coming towards me, though he seemed to have a lot on his mind and didn't realize it was me.

"What can I get ya, sir" he asked, while looking around for a glass.

"Sprite with a few cherries." I answered him. He looked up, startled to hear my voice.

"Bakura! What are you doing here"

"Just stopped by to get a drink and check this place out."

"Oh..okay...cool..well..I'll be right back with your drink." He walked off to go fill the glass he was holding. I watched him intently. Then, some guy came up behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around _my_ angel's slender waist. Ryou turned around and, when seeing who it was, kissed the man...on the lips. I stared, my mouth open with shock, my eyes reading hurt and betrayal. I can't believe it! He just kissed some other guy! I thought he loved me!

After he stopped lip locking, he poured my drink and came back over. "Here. Enjoy." He smiled sweetly. I just grunted and turned away, not wanting him to see the hurt in my eyes. "Is everything alright, Bakura" he asked me, concern coating his words.

"No, everything is not alright. You know why, Ryou? I'll tell you why. You are a fucking two timing whore! I thought you loved me, so I came here to tell you that I love you back and then I see you kiss some other guy. Well, fuck you, Ryou. Any feelings I had for you just fucking disappeared." I got up, knocking my stool over. Ryou looked shocked and his mouth was open slightly.

"You...you love me" he asked quietly.

"Loved, Ryou, loved. You broke my heart. Therefore, I can no longer love you." Without giving him a chance to say anything, I walked away and then out the door. Getting in my car, I slammed my fist on the steering wheel, hard. Why did I say that! Of course I still love him! Tears made their way down my cheeks for the third time that day. Love is a killer.

**Ryou's POV**

I stared after Bakura's retreating form. He loved me! And I threw that all away when I asked Mark out! What did I do! I just screwed up everything! I silently went into the bathroom and closed the door. I slid down the wall and began to cry. Why did life have to be this way? Why? What did I do to deserve this? I just want to die right now. It's not worth living anymore. It's just not worth it!

I wiped my tears and went back to work. I need to fix this. I just have to! I need to get the love of my life back!

**TBC**

BR:...okay, sorry if that was really short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in that would make sense with this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Review please! I'm not updating till I get 40 reviews. Yeah, you heard me. 40, no more, no less.

Yami:wipes away tears: God..that was so fucking sad..

BR:...awww...:hugs Yami: it's okay, no need to cry...

Yami: will it all turn out good in the end?

BR: well...you can't exactly say that...but...anywho...review please!


End file.
